Story Of My Life
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: Through Kyo's eyes this is how life is. How his rutine is every morning, what he thinks of the people he lives with, even what happens when he decides to talk to Tohru about how he feels...please R
1. Who Asked You?

Disclaimer- I sadly no own Fruits Basket 

**Story Of My Life, Chp.1-Who asked you?**

My life is sorta like one of those depressing country songs. Ya know, the one's where the guy can't get the girl cuz some other loser stole her heart or some shit like that. Well, it's not _exactly _like that. It's more like I'm too much of a wuss to even tell Tohru hello in the goddanm morning without yelling at her for some unknown hormone related reason. And the pretty boy has her enchanted by his devilish good looks and unbelievably, annoying charm. Ugh, I could puke right now just thinking of it. Danm. I hate him so much. Sigh, I guess that's what you get when you're me. Or, when you're the cat anyway. OK, those are the first things I think about as soon as my mind goes, 'click' and turns on. And this sucks, because in exactly thirty minutes I'll be down stairs doing the following,

attack yuki

get rammed into wall

yell at tohru

rant about kicking yuki's ass one day

Yeah, there its goes. The order of my lovely morning. Nice isn't it? Well, in order to start this ritual I must go into the bathroom, and cleanse myself. Done. Next, get dressed. Check. Now venture down stairs. Yay… Downstairs, Tohru was doing her little home-maker-wife routine, and Yuki and Shigure are just being there same old ass-holey selves. I take my place at the table, across from Shigure and next to Yuki. Tohru sat the food down and man, did it smell good. Then she took her place at the table, across from Yuki and next to me. Maybe that was my only pleasure in the morning, I get to sit next to her. Besides her food anyway. I serve myself the wonderful smelling rice curry and begin to eat. But, before I can even insert any of this beautiful food in my mouth, Shigure opens his.

"So Kyo, are you going to behave yourself at school today?"

I shrug, "Maybe." And stuff the food in my mouth before he can talk anymore. Tohru giggles at me. I stop eating for a second and smile. I couldn't help it. I loved her laugh. Yuki served himself and started eating along with Shigure and Tohru. I decided to savor the rest of my food before I we had to leave and go to…the place of evil….er, I mean school. Once we started walking to school I get outcast. Yuki starts talking to Tohru about some random thing and I become an orange shadow. School, is really no different. Except when Yuki's not around I get my time with Tohru. But I'm never alone with her. Her two best friends are always hovering around me. And one really scares the living shit outta me. Yep that's life. Oh well. I guess one day I'll really beat the living shit out of Yuki and then I can be a prince for a day. Ha, that's a good one. Me prince? Sure, why not.

Once we get to school I instantly hover away to my so-called friends. I slump into my seat and listen to there mumble jumble. I look around and my eye catches Tohru bending over to get something. Dear Christ. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Kyo."

Danm, I know that silky silvery voice.

"Yeah?" I said turning my attention to Yuki.

"I don't think Tohru-Chan would like to know your staring at her." He said anger shining in his eyes.

"Who said I was staring at her? Maybe you were the one catching a glimpse?" I said smirking to myself.

Yuki scoffed and walked away. Hey wow. Cat-1 Rat-0. Score!


	2. Domingo Live

Disclaimer- Me no own, you no sew. Yeah, I think that's how you spell… 

**Story Of My Life-Domingo Live**

I couldn't help but smile all day. I mean come on, I got him! Yesssss. This so rocks. But, the day's not over just yet. Its lunch time. I usually sit with my 'friends' but I think today, just show that I for once got that danm Yuki, I will sit with Tohru. Even if her friends scare the shit outta me. When I went over to where Tohru and her friends sat I put my lunch right next to hers and sat down right next to her. It felt great. Minus the evil glares.

"Hey Orangey." What's her name said.

"I feel happy waves…" the other what's her name said.

"Hi Kyo-Kun!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Yo." I said casually starting to eat my lunch. Then, of course here came Yuki.

"Kyo."

I looked up with the laziest look I hade, even though my heart was pounding for a battle. "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can…rat face."

I guess Yuki couldn't take my defiance any longer, he sucker punched me right square in the jaw. I smirked and jumped up, just hoping, just praying to any known cat god that maybe Yuki was a little blind with rage and not block this hit. And whaddya know? I got him. Kick ass. Yuki staggered back when my fist hit his pretty face. He looked at me with such hate in his eyes I felt smug. This is so awesome. I got him! I really did! Shit yeah! This day so rocks. Tohru just sat there and gasped while her girlfriends chatted. I felt so awesome, then he came at me. Then it all went black.

When I woke up I was out side of Shigure's house with a blanket over me. I groaned realizing my head was pounding. I sat up and looked around. It was really dark. Or maybe it was because my left eye wouldn't open…I dunno. I got up slowly, a little unsure on the condition of my legs. They were really wobbly. I tried to grab something to hold on too but alas, there was nothing, so I fell flat on my face. I got up again a steadied myself. I looked up with my one eye and saw it was night time. Hence the moon. I sighed and started to walk back to the house. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried to get through a window but it was locked. So, as a last resort I went on the roof. I wiggled to Tohru's window and looked in upside down. Oh shit. I just died again. Tohru was changing into her pj's. Why did she have to leave her window exposed. There are perverts out there you know? Sigh. I waited until she was done and when she finished her prayers. I knocked softly on her window. She jumped and walked over to where I was hanging.

"Kyo-Kun?" she said when she opened the window.

I nodded and slipped into her room, landing on both feet of course. I looked down at her and gulped, "Uh, hey."


	3. Wax On Wax Off

Disclaimer- sigh I don't own fruits basket.

**Story Of My Life- Wax On, Wax Off**

I think I might be mentally challenged at the moment. Or, maybe I just had a major brain fart. No, forget the fart, more like a _shit_.

"Uh, yeah, er…DANMITT!" I yelled as I walked out of her room and stalked to mine. Once I got into my room I jumped into my bed, instantly feeling how badly I got the crap beat outta me. I laid there with my face in my pillow suffocating for about a few seconds then I sat up. My vision was really blurry and I felt like I was gonna hurl. I sighed and went to my bathroom. I stared long and hard at my reflection. And I didn't like what I saw. My left eye was black and it was still closed. I had dried blood on my nose and my lips were swollen too. My hair was dirty beyond belief, and my pride was permanently bruised. I sighed and got ready to take a shower. I remembered I had a radio in my room and went back with just my boxers on to get it, and wouldn't you know just at that moment Tohru knocked,

"Kyo-kun?" and entered my room. Joy!

I stared at her stunned as I was suspended where I was, (which was bent over and holding onto the handle of the radio) and watched a big blush spread over her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said closing her eyes.

Wasn't she gonna leave? I blinked and stood grabbing a blanket off my bed to cover myself, "Uh, it's, er, WHY DON'T WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE ANSWERS THE DOOR BEFORE YOU ENTER!" there I go again, yelling at her for really no good reason. She flinched and retreated farther into the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just worried…a-are you o-ok?" she said with her eyes still closed.

I sighed and looked at her then. Her brown hair was a little ruffled, and her eyes we're closed with much intensity. I couldn't help myself I just started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I fell to the floor completely forgetting that all I had on was my underwear. Tohru opened her eyes confused.

"Kyo-kun? A-are you all right?" she asked coming back into the room. I just continued to laugh. Wondering how long it's been since I've laughed like this. Tohru just started at me like I was a little crazy and edged her way towards me. She sat down next to me and stared at me until I was finished.

I looked at her with a big smile on my face and shook my head, "No…I'm not ok…" I said still smiling.

"Uh, then why were you laughing?" she asked genuinely confuzzled.

I shrugged and stood up. Then I wobbled a bit, then POOF! I was grade-A feline. I crawled out of my boxers and lay down on Tohru's lap. What the hell. It's not like Prince Charming is around to get mad at me. Tohru blushed and started to pet me. I shivered.

"Uh, I'm, uh, so-so, soo-reee, for um, yelling at you…" I said with some difficulty.

Tohru smiled and kissed the top of my head. Well, its true that us cats have nine lives and today I used up three of them. Or four, if you count Yuki knocking me out for a little while. But I don't think that counts.

(a/n:duude, people, i will use all of my will power to try and make the chapters alot longer i promise! keep those reviews commin! thanks)


	4. Its A NonStop Disco

Disclaimer- me no ownie el Fruits Basket

**Story Of My Life,-It's A Non-Stop Disco**

I don't remember when I fell asleep. And I don't remember the last time I felt so…so…calm! When I woke up, I was in human form on my bed. I sat up and looked around for Tohru, but of course she wasn't there. She must've left after I either changed or fell asleep. 'Oh, well…just wishful thinking I guess…' I thought sighing. I stood up and finally went to go take my shower. After that, I went downstairs for no real reason, I guess just because I could. I felt weird today. I couldn't comprehend half the things that where going on. By the time I got to the living room everyone was at school by now and Shigure was in his office. 'So I guess I'm missing school today…' I thought absent mindedly. Or maybe I'm just brain damaged… who knows...So just for the heck of it, I went to Shigure's office to talk to him to pass the time. He was sitting at his desk with his nose stuck in the newspaper and his window open to let in a calm breeze. I went and sat down in front of the window.

"You know, Tohru was stuttering a lot today. I wonder if something happened?" Shigure said calmly not looking up from his paper.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Nothing...I was just saying." He said flipping a page.

"Shigure...do you think that-"

"Hmm?" Shigure said looking up from his paper with a glint in his eye.

"Nevermind." I said knowing, if I asked him anything with that kind of look in his eye's then I'd be screwed. I sat on the windowseal and watched the birds and junk since I really didn't have anything else to do. The day went by and eventually Shigure left to go do...things...and...stuff. I stayed in the same spot for the whole day just thinking. A storm was building up inside me, crazy as that sounds. I wonder if I could build up some courage...to ask her, to ask her something. Something that's been on my mind for a while now. But...I dunno if she'll get what I'm trying to say to her. And, I mean how can I ever ask her anything with Price Charming and Dog Boy around? I sighed and eventually fell asleep. I dreamt. I couldn't remember what the dream was about, but I knew it was something important. When I woke up it was dark outside. I stood and stretched and closed Shigure's window. It looked like it was going to rain tonite. Great, just what I need, another storm. I left Shigure's room and went to go sit on the roof. To my surprise, when I got there, Tohru was there.

"T-Tohru?" I asked walking over to stand by her.

She blinked out of her daze and looked up at me.

"I was l-looking for you...and I thought you wold be here." She said looking down.

"Oh." I said sitting down next to her. I was having a mini-war in my mind.

_'Should I? Or Should I not? Should I or Should I not? YES! YES! NO! NO!'_

It made my head hurt. I sighed and and put my head in my hands.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked genuinely concerned.

I shuddered, then turned my head sideways to look at her with my head still in my hands.

"Tohru?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm about to do something really stupid. I hope you don't mind." I said closing my eyes.

"N-n-no! I mean, what could you possibly d-"

I cut her off by kissing her quickly. She just sat there in shock. She was a deep shade of red.

"Well, there goes my stupid act of the day." I said standing up and looking off into the distance.

Tohru stood next to me and gengerly took my hand. I smiled. Well, maybe doing stupid things aren't so bad. We just stood there holding hands for about an hour or so. Neither of us really knew what to do. We were both sort of still in shock. When I finally let go of her hand it was all sweaty and hot. Tohru giggled when I started to blow on my hand to cool it down.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked smiling.

"My hand is hot." I said starting to blow on it again.

Tohru laughed loudly this time. It made me smile. "So, Tohru…your not going to tell Yuki or Shigure about this are you?" I had to ask. I have no idea why. I just had to know. Call it paranoia.

Tohru looked at me and smiled sweetly, "No, no this will be our little secret."

I felt my heart grow wings and fly off. Now, that, is a freaky feeling. After we both got tired of just standing there and blowing on our hands, we went inside. I didn't realize how late it was. It was like already 11. I sighed, what a almost perfect day. No school, sort of gotta kiss, and got to hold hands with Tohru without having to share her with Rat Boy. And now it was ending. Blech. I walked Tohru ot her room, my old room, still holding her hand.

"Well, um…yeah goodnight." She said smiling and looking at me under her lashes.

I grinned and let go of her hand, and tilted her head up with my finger and kissed her again. She was surprised, but seemed to be happy. I pulled away and looked down at her. "Goodnight." And took off to my room.

I plunged onto my bed with a huge goofy smile on my face. And in my mind little cheerleader cats with pom-poms where jumping up and down singing,

'_Kyo, Kyo, He's our man! He did it! He did it! Yay Kyo!' _

Then the cheerleader cats started to chase after Yuki and try to eat him. Now, that…is awesome.


	5. Life Can Only Get BetterRight?

**Nano1: I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever, and you may beat me over the head if this chapter sux, or if you just wanna just beat me over the head…what ever helps you sleep at night.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket! . **

_Story Of My Life Ch.5- Life Can Only Get Better…Right?_

Tell me three more things than could get better than what just happened only a few hours ago? Well, maybe if I got a million dollars and big huge cheese burger with a super large coke, and another kiss, maybe that would be better. Yeah, a cheese burger and another kiss would be great. I'm hungry. Time to start the day. I didn't get much sleep, maybe about twenty minutes…when you're extremely happy, you tend to get a lack of sleep. I don't know why…maybe it's because you want to see if anything else that'll make you so happy will happen. I started to get up and do my little ritual, clean, brush, get dressed. But today, something felt…I dunno better. I didn't feel so…alone. I didn't feel like I had such a burden of feelings weighing me down and making me feel like I'm just a little…happier. I went downstairs to see Yuki, and Shigure already stuffing their faces. Tohru was still in the kitchen. I smiled to myself, I know something, you guys don't know! I did something you guys'll never do! Mwuahahaha! I am so freakin' awesome. I took my place at the table, the ka-ka faces barely gave me a second glance and continued to eat their breakfast. Tohru came out of the kitchen and blushed when she saw me. Clearly our nocturnal activities are still burning in her mind.

"G-Good morning K-Kyo-kun. Um, er, h-here's your breakfast!" she said putting the food in front of me.

I took a big bite. The food seemed to taste three times better than it usually does. Interesting huh? Anyway, I continued to eat my food. Slowly though. I was savoring every bite, with this smug look on my face. I love that feeling. I guess Shigure noticed I was a little chipper this morning a decided to say something. Of course. This is Shigure we're talking about here!

"Kyo…did you do something with your hair…?" Shigure asked leaving his fork in his mouth and trying to look cute I guess. If only that fork would fall into his throat…

"No. Why do you ask?" Maybe I look happier? Hmm, no that wouldn't be it, now would it Dog-Boy?

"I dunno, you look different I-"

"Maybe he doesn't look as ugly as usual?" Of course Yuki had to say something…of course, where would we be without Lord Ka-Ka Face's comments?

Now I am about to do something that has never been done in Kyo history. I am going to shrug. Wait for it, they look at me for my bratty response and even Tohru who just came in to sit down heard the last bit and looked at me wondering what I was going to do.

Shrug.

I think at that moment I surprised everyone at that house. I, Kyo, who probably is the loudest, one of the rudest in the zodiac and the one with the short fuse, just shrugged off a comment by Prince Shakakan. Score board please…? Ah…Cat 2, Mouse…-100. Tohru smiled at me from under her lashes, she was happy that I didn't get mad, well…I don't think anything at the moment can shoot me down from my cloud 9.

"Akito wants us to visit on Sunday. Tohru, will you be all right by yourself with Kyo?" and things are just getting better aren't they?

"Yeah! Of course!" Tohru said nodding numerous times and then started to stuff her face.

"All right then, Yuki…your not getting out of the visit this time."

"…" Apparently Senior Mousey didn't like that idea. I really don't blame him. I hate Akito. Who would want to go see him? Today was Friday, so it looked like Yuki will be dreading Sunday, while I'm looking forward to it. Turn of the tables…

Shigure seemed intrigued on how the mention of Akito shut us all up. Even Tohru.

"U-umm, S-Since you're all going to see Akito on Sunday, I'll make a special dinner on Saturday…so, be thinking about what you guys really want!"

"Leeks…?" Yuki asked with a shadow of a smile playing about his lips.

"NEVER!" was my reply. I don't _always_ have to be a kill joy. Tohru laughed and started to clean up the dishes.

At school everything was the same. Except I tried to spend more time with Tohru. Lunch was the highlight of my day. Food+Tohru Happy Kyo. I mean come on! Food, and the girl I love, together for like thirty minutes! I am in heaven…until he comes around…with that look...

"Hello Tohru-Kun." Yuki man said.

"Hello Yuki-Kun!" replied the sweet damsel.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, mostly her two friends. I'm sure he couldn't give a rat's ass about my opinion. Ha! I just realized, he's a rat, he couldn't care about his own ass! Ah-hahahaha, ok that's enough.

"N-No! Take a seat!" she said scooting over a little closer to me so he could have room. This is good…

"Thank you." Oh, he's soooo cool. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my sandwich that Tohru made me.

"So, Prince Charming, you're taking good care of our Tohru, _right?_" the Yankee asked.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening…" Yuki answered. Wait a minute…he wasn't…listening? That's crazy, I never heard 'Yuki', and 'wasn't' in the same sentence in my entire life…oh my god.

"Never mind pretty boy, apparently you have waaay, too much on your mind to worry about our little Tohru…" she said hugging Tohru.

"That…is…sad…" the really, REALLY creepy one said…dude she creeps me out.

"O-oh! You don't need to worry about me!" she said then stabbed herself with her fork. On accident…I think. Sometimes I wonder about her…

"You idiot! Sheesh, are you all right?" I asked, smiling. She is such a clutz.

"TOHRU!" once again the yank.

"I-I'm ok!"

"You're bleeding, geeze, come on, I'll take you to the nurse…" I said standing up and waiting for her to get with the program.

"U-um, ok…" she said getting up and following me out the door.

"YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER ORANGEY!" do I really have to say who said that?

As we walked to the nurse's office Tohru kept looking at me like if at any minute I was going to turn into a huge dinosaur.

"Keep staring, and I might do a trick." I said smiling.

"H-huh? Oh! I-I'm sorry…" she said blushing and looking down. I laughed and took her hand in mine.

"I'm just kidding. Here, go in and get a band-aid. I'll wait right here." She nodded and went in. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! I can't wait till Sunday! And the little cheerleader cats started to bounce around, 'Gimme, a S-U-N-D-A-Y! What does that spell? SUNDAY!' I like my little cheerleader kitties. I smiled to myself and waited for Tohru. She finally came out of the nurse's office, with a bright pink band-aid on her finger.

"Better?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Um!" she said nodding her head and smiling.

"Good." I said. I was feeling very happy today, so I took a quick scan around to make sure nobody was around and stole a quick kiss from Tohru. She blushed a deep red and smiled.

"Come on, let's go back before they send a search party." I smiled and took her hand again. We barely took a step around the corner when, guess who was there? Huh? Huh? Y-U-K-I. And I think he saw us. Dun-Dun-Dun.

**Nano1: Be happy with me, and review…I shall update as soon as I get a review! I promise this time!**


	6. The Beginning of Something Cruel

**Nano1: here we go! I thank all of you for reviewing I shall try and update A.S.A.P! Thanx again!**

_Story Of My Life Ch.6-The Beginning of Something Cruel_

At that moment when Tohru and I ran into Yuki, I was afraid for a minute. How was he going to react? Did he actually see us kissing? Well, more like me kissing Tohru…but that's beside the point. His eyes were wide with shock and anger. Yep, he saw us. Crap. Tohru squeezed my hand. I turned to her she was just staring at Yuki. Was she afraid? We just stood there for a good five minutes. None of us knowing what just to say.

"Tohru-kun are you all right?" Yuki broke the silence. Was she all right? What the hell was he talking about?

"Y-yes! Um, a-are you all right S-Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked, oblivious that she was cutting off the circulation in my hand.

Yuki looked at me then he looked at her. "I don't know." Does he love Tohru as well? Holy crap…this could turn ugly…

"Yuki-"

POW! One little word from my mouth and there was a punch. I let go of Tohru's hand and stumbled backwards a bit, I really wasn't expecting that. Yuki was mad. He was more than mad, he was royally pissed.

"Kyo-Kun! Are you all right?" Tohru asked.

I looked at her, "Yeah." I looked at Yuki.

"Good, we wouldn't want you hurt Kyo, now would we!" Yuki yelled as he came after me throwing a killer punch to my face. That, really, REALLY hurt. My back hit the wall and I slid down. That's it, now its time to fight back. I stood up and went to kick him, but he blocked me. I tried punch after punch, but he was so pissed off right now, that it would seem impossible to even put a dent in his defenses. But I managed to get at least one punch to his face. But it seemed to hardly faze him. He was seriously on a rampage. He kicked me hard in the ribs, causing me to drop to my knees. I held my ribs and looked up at him, he had his arm raised ready to punch the living shit out of me. I closed my eyes and cringed ready for the hit when I heard a demented scream…

"OHMYGODYUKISOHMA! WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGYOUSTOPTHATRIGHTNOW!"

What the hell was that! I looked to my right to see the nurse glaring at Yuki. Right, he started a fight with me right in front of the nurse's office. Idiot…

Yuki looked at the nurse and then looked down at me. He swung his arm and stopped a hair's length from my face. His face was full of hatred, so much hatred. Was this really how everyone in all the Sohma family looked at me? Was this how they felt I should be treated…? Yuki then turned on his heels and walked away, not even giving me or Tohru a second glance.

"Yuki!" Tohru called out to him. He stopped and looked back at her. "Yuki! Please come back!"

Yuki gave a sad smile and shook his head, "If I were to go back now, I would kill him Tohru. I…I'll see you later. You know where to find me." And with that he left.

The nurse scoffed, "I never thought I would see the day when Yuki Sohma would start such a nasty fight like this…well, come on let's get you in here and see the damage." She said walking over to me to help me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. The nurse jumped and Tohru looked at me worried. I got up by myself and glared at the nurse.

"Kyo-kun, are you ok?" Tohru asked coming closer to me. I looked down at her, with a scowl on my face. I softened my expression a little, and gave her a weak smile.

"Sohma you need to come in here so I can examine you. I'm going to call your guardian…" she said staring to walk towards me again.

"Go away." I said starting to walk away. I need to be alone.

"Young man! You need to listen to me!" the nurse yelled grabbing my wrist. I looked back at her with the most hateful look I have ever given anyone. And she let go.

"Kyo-kun…where are you going?"

I sat on the roof of the school brooding. Damn, my ribs hurt. I sighed and lay down. This sucks. He might really kill me now. Well…

"Kyo?"

I looked to my right to see Tohru with the saddest face I ever saw. It had the most unusual feeling.

"Hm?" I said sitting up and staring at her. She walked over and sat next to me. She pulled her knees up to her chin and put her arms around her legs.

"Where do you think Yuki went?" What! Maybe she is dense. She's asked _me_ about Yuki? Me? Oh my god…"How should I know!" I snapped.

"Oh! Uuh, um…I'm sorry." She said looking away. "Kyo, why do you think Yuki was so mad? D-Did he see you kiss me?" she asked looking at me.

"What do you think? Of course he did. I'm not the only one who lo-" I caught myself in mid-sentence. What was I just about to say?

"Kyo?"

"Lo-LOBSTER!"

"Lobster?"

"YES! Lobster…"

"Umm…Kyo?"

I looked down at her, "Will everything be all right?" she asked, her face moving a little closer to mine.

I looked at her and sighed, "I have no idea Tohru." I said kissing her and then getting up. "Come on, I guess we should be getting home."

At home Shigure eyed us with curiosity.

"I'll get dinner started." Tohru said taking off her shoes and giving me a quick supporting smile and then running off to start cooking. I sighed and started to walk to my room when Shigure stopped me.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked eyeing me. He was so strange. He seemed to always know when something was up.

"How should I know?" I snapped. I really don't need this crap right now.

"Oh, sorry to bother you Kyo. I'll have Tohru go and get you when dinner is ready." I sighed and went to my room. I closed my eyes and fell on to my bed. He's gonna be so pissed when he comes back. I know it. Well, I better prepare myself for a fight then…

I fell asleep for a good half hour when Tohru knocked on my door and came in.

"Kyo-kun, dinner's ready. Yuki-kun came home too. I think he's all right…Kyo?" she walked over to my bed and looked down at me.

"Yeah?" I asked opening my eyes and looking up at her.

She searched my face for something, I have no idea what, but something then leaned down and kissed me. Wow, this was the first time she kissed me on her own. Ok, so this day had its perks. She pulled away and stood up smiling, "Um, just come down when ever you're ready to eat." She said and left closing the door. I eventually went down stairs and faced Yuki. He didn't say a word, and avoided eye contact with me. He was still very friendly to Tohru, and kind as he always was. I guess he just thought it was me that was pulling the shots with that one kiss. After dinner he went straight to his room and stayed there. Tomorrow was Saturday, and then it was off to see the wonderful wizard of evil. I wonder what will happen when he sees him.

Saturday seemed to not exist. It went by so fast that I had no idea it was Sunday. To was going to be a great day. I get to have time alone with Tohru. So many hours with just me…and Tohru…

"Kyo! Get dressed your coming too." Shigure said knocking on my door.

"WHAT!" I said sitting up and giving Shigure a dumb look.

"Akito called and said he wanted you to come as well. So, hop too it at get your butt dressed."

Oh hell.


	7. Lantent Fate

**Nano1: Let's all cheer for the 7th chapter! Yay! I'm so glad you all like it…**

**Disclaimer- I totally forgot on the last two chapters to include a Disclaimer so this is to make-up for both, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_Story Of My Life Ch.7-Lantent Fate_

Something was up. Akito never wants me around, he hates me and I hate him. But, apparently he has something to say to me, or something…Tohru's going to be all alone…well there goes my awesome Sunday. I sighed and straighten up my shirt. I hope she'll be all right by herself. I went into the bathroom and wet my hands and ran it through my hair.

"Damnitt Kyo! Are you ready! Let's go!" Shigure yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, shut yur trap I'm coming…" I said walking down stairs. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Akito…me…but Tohru…maybe if I fall down the stairs and like break my neck…maybe…I got to the top of the stairs, I REALLY don't want to go. Ok, here goes nothing…I hate stairs…I held on to the rail and then lunged myself down the stairs. Owie, owie owie owie owieowie, OW GOD DANMITT! I hit the floor and landed with my legs in the air and my head with a loud 'thunk' on the wooden floor. Shigure walked right past me, then backed up like a pick-up truck, beep…beep…beep…

"Kyo, what the hell are you doing?" Shigure asked raising his brow.

"I fell down the stairs; I don't think I can go…" I said starting to get myself up. Ow, that really hurt.

"Well, obviously. So, unless you're dying of some weird disease or…you're bleeding from your manhood, you're going. End of story! Time to go, chop, chop!" he said clapping his hands with a retarded grin. Oh man I hate him so much. I sighed and stood up dusting myself off and ruffling my hair. I started walking to the front door where Shigure and Yuki where waiting for me with a silent Hatori in tow. Ok, let's get this over with. Tohru came running to wish us good luck, and a good time. She saw us off and then it seemed like a dream we were at the main house. It felt so strange to be there at the main house. With the people there that I find hate me and don't even know me. I waited in the living room with Shigure while Yuki went to visit Akito. Something must be up. He never, EVER wants me around. Crap this is very uncomfortable. A pale faced Yuki came into the living room. He was dead silent and looked like he wanted to jump off a cliff.

"Well, Kyo, looks like you should go see him now. Go on, go on. Don't look at me like I'm an idiot move it." Shigure encouraged. I hissed at him then went to my doom.

His room is always dark a gloomy. It has a musky smell too it. Like if someone just closed off the door and never did anything but slept in it for days on end. I looked around my, catching a dark figure moving away from the window. I gulped. Akito.

"Kyo…I'm glad you came." He said coming deathly close to me. He's such a frail person…yet…we all fear him so…even me.

"Um…yeah." I said looking away from him. He was making me so nervous.

"So, how is going with that girl? Hmm? Are you starting to love her now? Getting bolder with your feelings are you? Believing that you are something?" I tensed up. Did Yuki tell him about me and Tohru?

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked taking a step back from him.

"Oh? Why are you so nervous Kyo? Are you hiding something from me? Have you been doing something that you aren't supposed to?" Akito asked coming closer to me and putting a hand on my cheek.

He told him. That bastard, Yuki would actually stoop as low as that to run to Akito and tell him. I can't believe him! Does he know that he'll only hurt her too?

"Kyo…you look worried…"

"Don't hurt her! It was all me! Please don't harm Tohru, Akito!" His eyes widened. I instantly put my hands over my mouth as he starred at me with a twisted confusion. I just ratted myself out.

"What?" his words were venom. His hand was still on my cheek and it started to burn on my skin.

"I-I…" I was frozen with fear.

"What did you do? Did you kiss her? Did you allow yourself to love her!" he yelled slapping my face suddenly. I stumbled backwards, for such a frail person he could hit pretty hard.

"A-Akito…" I started, but he shut me up quickly; slapping me again hard across the face. I fell over and looked up at him. He was furious. As I looked up at his angry face, and the hand that was about to beat me bloody, I thought of my mother. I don't know why I thought of her, of all people. But I did. I remembered the way she was with me. I felt myself miss her suddenly. Why am I thinking of her? I zoned out to not feel the pain. He clawed at my face with pure anger. He yelled a screamed and told me so many things to put me down. And through this entire thing, I never stood to defend myself. After a while, I don't know when it was Shigure and Hatori, ran in to get Akito off of me. He was still screaming and yelling, he grabbed onto my hair and tried to take me with him, but they managed to calm him down and let go. Hatori helped me out of his room and to his. I was still out of it as Hatori examined my face, and started to clean it up a bit. I didn't even feel the stinging from the medicine. I was completely numb. I vaguely remember Hatori saying something to me before I just blacked out. When I woke up I was in my bed and my head, and face were killing me. I groaned and went to my bathroom. I looked at my mirror to see the damage. My entire face was scratched up and bruised. I had Akito's hand prints on either side of my face. I splashed some water onto my face. That burned a lot. I went back to my bed and went back to sleep.

The next day, I didn't go to school. I didn't even come down from my room. I just stayed in my bed all day. I didn't want to face Yuki, or Tohru. As I lay in my bed I repeated the scene in my mind. I thought of what made me think of my mother. I know what it was. What I said, that's what I wanted to tell everyone in this messed up family about her. 'Don't hurt her, it was all me…' but they wouldn't listen, would they? I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I felt my eyes sting with tears. I closed my eyes again and tried to make them go away. When I opened my eyes again, hot tears poured down my face. This was all just too messed-up. I sniffed and wiped my face roughly, then yelped in pain. I'm such a moron. I sat up and went to go take a shower. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I need to see Shishou. I packed a bag with a few clothes then went downstairs. As soon as I was about to open the front door to leave, it opened. Tohru's big bright brown eyes greeted me.

"Kyo-kun!" She said shocked at the condition of my face. I looked past her to see Yuki. He was looking at me with sympathy for the first time in his life I guess. I shrugged it off and moved around her and brushed past Yuki. I couldn't talk to either of them right now. I walked to Shishou's house and knocked briskly on his door. What's his face opened the door and he was just as shocked to see me, and my abused face.

"Go get Shishou." I said entering the house and taking off my shoes. He nodded and took off running. I went and sat down at the main room and waited for Shishou. It wasn't even a few minutes when I heard Shishou's footsteps coming towards me. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. His face was full of concern, and shock. We starred at each other for a while.

"K-Kyo…what happened?" He said walking up to me and grabbing me into a death defying hug.

I turned my head and looked the other way. I wasn't ready just yet to talk about it. "I-I…can I stay here for a few days Shishou?" I asked.

He let me go and held me at arms length and looked into my eyes. "Of course…yes…Kyo…was it Akito who did this to you?"

I couldn't answer him. I just looked away and let my shoulders sag. Shishou cursed under his breath and called for what's his face. He rushed into the room.

"Prepare a room for Kyo please, and…call for take out. I think we're all hungry." He said with a small grin.

"Yes sir." He took off to do his appointed tasks.

"You'll eat and then go get some rest, understood?" Shishou asked sitting me down. He was starting to act like a mother hen now…

I nodded and put my head down on the table. He sat down across from me, until there was a knock at the door and he went to go get it. I heard a little of the conversation.

"Yes he is here. But I'm not sure if he wants to see anyone."

"P-Please, let me see him…" Tohru? What was she doing here?

**Nano1: ok, here is the 7th chappy! I hope you all liked! R&R por favor!**


	8. Truth be told

**Nano1: . Sorry! I said it would only take me a week to update but…alas, school is very evil and it whupps my arse. Yes, yes…biology is very cruel to me… . **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, SOOOORRRYYY PEEEOOOPPPLLLEEESSS!**

_Story Of My Life-Truth Be Told_

"No, no, Tohru I don't think that he should see anybody right-"

"Shishou, i-its all right. I'll only be a minute. "I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me, "Ok, but only for a few minutes, you need your rest." He said ruffling my hair and then going back to where ever it was that he goes…

I leaned against the frame of the door. I really, didn't want to talk to her but, she was here and I already sent Shishou away.

"Kyo! Are you all right? Why-why did you leave!" too many questions…

"I have my reasons." My voice felt thick, and not mine.

"I-I'm sorry." I twitched when I saw her put her head down and her little shoulders started to shake ever so slightly. I really can't handle this.

"Tohru?" When she didn't look up and lifted her chin with my hand and kissed her. It was brief though. I then took a step back and looked at her with the most cruelest eyes I was able to give, with the most emotionless voice I told her, "Go home." And shut the door. I didn't want to do this to her. I didn't want to make her feel like she was nothing, and that I hated her, and that it was all her fault. But, I had to make her go away. If she gets hurt in order for me to be happy, I would never be able to forgive myself. I sighed and walked back to the living room where Shishou was waiting for me.

"Finished?"

I sat down and put my head on the table, "Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"To go home."

"And she went?"

"I hope so." I couldn't believe how badly everything was turning out.

The next day was no different, I missed school again I still didn't think I was ready to deal with anyone just yet. Tohru came by today too, but I refused to see her. I had to distance myself. So, as the days went by, she would come everyday and leave a note for me. It was almost four days before I finally decided to read what the letters said. I sat outside under a tree and read the first one.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Hi! How are you? I hope you are doing all right. Everyone here at the house is doing well. Shigure-San is the same as always and Yuki-kun is just as well. Momiji and Hatsuharu have been by, and Hatori-san also, I think Momiji wanted to see you, but I told him you were resting at Shishou's home. Ah! Kagura-Chan Was also by, but I think she already knew you were at Shishou's house. Well, it's time I went to bed! Sweet Dreams!_

_-Tohru_

I sighed and folded the paper back up. There were three other letters to read; including the one from today. I sighed and picked up the one from today.

_Kyo,_

_Hi. I have some news; Akito-san has asked that I come to the main house for a visit tomorrow. I'm scared, but I know I have to be strong. Maybe after the visit I can go a visit you? Who knows? I hope you are doing well. The last time I saw you, you seemed…not well. Well, I have to go now. Bye! I hope all is well._

_-Tohru_

I took in a sharp intake of breath. She was going to the main house? That can't be good. I groaned and put my head down on my knees.

"Kyo?"

"mm?"

"Mind if I join you?"

I shrugged. Shishou sat next to me and looked off at the distance.

"Akito just called."

I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"He said that he wanted you to come to the main house tomorrow…"

I turned my head to him, "O-ok."

The next day, was like hell. I didn't want to get up at all. I was scared of what was going to happen today. It was a bright beautiful day. It looked like it was one of those days where nothing could go wrong, but looks can be deceiving. Once we arrived to the main house, just Shigure was there.

"Tohru is already with Akito, go on ahead." Shigure gave a small evil smile that I think only I saw.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he wanted to see you both at the same time."

I shuddered and went to the room where Akito was. Tohru was sitting down in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw Akito at the window standing perfectly straight with his back towards me.

"Is that you Kyo? Sit next to her." I jumped and went and sat down next to Tohru. What was going on? Akito turned around and walked to us. He stopped right in front Tohru and then looked at me. "You know, in olden times they used to nail people's feet to the floor while their loved ones were being tortured so they couldn't go anywhere, and watch." He chuckled to himself and tilted his head to the side and gave a cruel smile, "Well, I'm not going to nail your feet to the floor but if you do anything I'll kill her."

My eyes widened and I suddenly was afraid for the both of us. Akito leaned down and slapped Tohru hard across the face. I tensed and forced myself to watch. This was all my fault. He continued to do to Tohru what he did to me, only worse. He took out all of his anger on her. And she just sat there and endured it like any one of us would. He pulled her hair, scratched her face. Kicked her, pushed her, called her horrible names, and told her so many things that would make any person feel worthless. He slapped her one last time and tried to catch his breath Tohru was on the floor and was breathing heavily. Akito walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Good boy. Someone come and pick up this trash!" he yelled and went away into another room. My chest felt tight as I looked over at Tohru who was still on the floor. Before I could get up and tell her anything Shigure and Hatori walked in. They were both shocked at what they saw. They looked at me and I knew that they felt this was all my fault. I shouldn't be putting her through this anymore.

**Nano1: Jes, I know I took FOREVER to update but I had writers block for a while and I had ALOT of other things to do. . But hey I updated now! I hope you all like. Review and tell me what you think and stuff…-peace out.**


	9. Goodbye Tonite

**Nano1: ok, here we go again, and this is the last chapter…omg…sniff,sniff well, I hope you like…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket**

_Story Of My Life Ch. 9- Goodbye Tonite_

Hatori and Shigure helped get Tohru out of the room and just left me there all alone. I felt so horrible about everything. I couldn't move when I saw Akito punishing her. She had done nothing wrong. And I was just powerless. All I could do was sit and watch, and be afraid. Deathly afraid of the man in front of me, looking right through me and exposing my soft heart. I couldn't bring myself to get up and leave the room. I just sat there starring holes into my closed fists. After a while Akito walked back into his room and scoffed.

"Why are you still here?"

I couldn't find my voice to answer him. So I just looked at him hoping that he still wasn't in an abusive mood. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to ask him why he hurt Tohru, and what the hell was his problem! But I had no words. I had no voice; I don't think I was even me.

"Kyo."

I blinked and looked attentively at him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, starting to get impatient.

I looked into his eyes and thought of all the people I've unintentionally hurt by just being alive. And that's when I decided it should all just be over.

"A-Akito…I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go away. I never want to see anyone ever again. I just…I just want to…to be…"

"Alone? But Kyo, you _are _alone. But don't worry; I'll come visit you, my monster…"

** :sToRy Of My LiFe- EnD:**


End file.
